Software applications are used to edit and/or create a variety of compositions, such as still images or video. For example, an animator may use a software application to create an animated cartoon, or a graphic designer may use a software application to create a cover for a book. Often, a composition has multiple layers. For example, if the composition is a book cover the bottom layer may be cover art, the middle layer may be an author photograph for the back cover, and the top layer may be text for the front and back covers. In some cases, a composition has many layers and it is inconvenient or time consuming for users to work with such compositions using existing software applications. It would be desirable to develop more user friendly software applications for working with compositions that have layers.